Carriers of the general type to which this invention is applicable are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,572,544, 3,432,073, and 3,917,060 all of which are owned by the assignee of this invention.
The cross partition panels of known carriers are frequently anchored at their outer ends to the side walls of the carrier by means of glue flaps and at their inner ends are foldably joined and thereby anchored to medial panels of the carrier. Normally such medial panels are held in face contacting relation with each other by means of adhesive. In such constructions, heavy loads and the resulting stress on the side walls tends to bow the side walls outwardly. Such stress may weaken or sever the glue bond between the medial panels resulting in unacceptable outward bowing of the side walls.